I Know What's True
by Meandor711
Summary: Steve is going to get revenge on Claire for leaving him to die. but what will happen
1. Chapter 1

An: I do not own Resident Evil in any way, Shape or form! But this story is mine.

I Know What's True.

Steve woke up on an operation table with only his pants on and stitches on his stomach. He looked around in the room he was in. it was all white and there was only the operation table and a lamp in the roof to light up the room.

''where am I? And who am I?'' he thought.

He tried to remember everything that had happened but he could only see a snowy place, it looked like the arctic, and a face. It was a girl face with brown hair and blue eyes. Then he heard a voice, his voice 'I love you Claire' then all went black.

Steve tried to remember anything else but he couldn't. Then a man with blond hair and dark clothes came into the room. He carried a paper and a pen.

''do you remember anything?'' The unknown man said in a commanding voice.

''Only two things. I remember a girl named Claire and a snowy place.'' Steve answered

''what do you remember about her?'' he asked while taking notes

''Only her face and my last words to her.'' Steve answered.

He didn't know why but Steve felt like he wasn't safe around him. There was something about this man that made him nervous.

The unknown man smirked ''my name is Albert Wesker and I'm your dad, you are Steve Wesker. That 'snowy place' was the Antarctic. And that girl, Claire Redfield left you there to die when you where alive.''

Steve was confused. Could that sweat girl the admitted his love to, just leave him behind while he was still alive. The confusion soon became anger.

''I was alive and she just left me? How could she?'' Steve yelled.

Wesker Smirked '' she did not love you. She thought that it would be easier to leave you. But I will help you get your revenge, I will learn how to fight with tyrant powers while you are still in human form.''

Steve looked at his 'dad' '' what's a human? And what's a tyrant'' he asked confused.

Wesker sighed ''this going to take some time to explain''

Wesker turned around and said ''follow me my son''

Steve followed his so called 'dad' to a living room.

The living room had a TV on the wall and had a table in front of it, on the table where some remote controls, a newspaper and a bowl of fruit. And it was also a sofa behind the table.

Steve's stomach made a weird noise and Wesker smirked ''take anything you want son, I will get you some milk or juice or something else''

Then Wesker headed for the kitchen while Steve sat down on the sofa and took some apples and ate them fast. Wesker really enjoyed the father felling.

Wesker thought disgusted to himself '' don't get emotional connected to this boy. I might have to kill him after his little revenge if he does not have great powers.''

Wesker got back into the living room with a glass of orange juice in his hand. He sat down next to Steve and started to explain '' Humans is the most intelligent life form on earth, Or more correctly was, the tyrants are more advanced and more intelligent. The Humans are very naïve to get more powerful and more intelligent, but they lack the brain capacity to learn much more, they even think that love makes you stronger then it only makes you weaker .'' Wesker had a small break before continuing ''But a person that has full control of his or hers tyrant powers does not fell love, this may sound horrible to some people but it helps us to get better, faster and stronger. But you are not born as a tyrant. You need to get a type of what the humans call a virus. These are different viruses, like the T-virus. The T-virus was made by a company named _umbrella _and it does not make people to tyrants, it transforms its host to a zombie. But there are many more viruses like the G-virus and the virus you got, the T-veronica virus. A woman named Alexia Ashford infected you with it and because you could not control your tyrant form you almost killed Claire, but you still had and still have a human heart so you saved her and as an thanks to that she left you there. But back to the viruses. You virus makes it possible for you to make you blood burn. So if someone gets you blood on their body or clothes you can make it burn, that will make you a dangerous foe and a valuable ally. It also gives you super speed and super strength to. Well that's all you need to know. Come now my son and let's get ready to get revenge on Claire Redfield.''

Wesker smirked, he could see the hate in Steve's eyes. This was easier than Wesker thought it would be.

ONE MOUNTH LATER.

Wesker smiled at his son, he was the strongest, most eager and most deadly tyrant that was made.

''there is only one more test left, to kill Claire Redfield.'' Wesker said to his son that was standing in front of him. ''She lives in California in an apartment all alone. We should hurry, so get your equipment ready. We are leaving today.''

''Yes father'' Steve said and walked to his room.

He opened the door and sat down on the bed '' I'm finally reaching my goal, my reason to live. Revenge is what I live for can't stop now. Then all my practice will all be no use.''

He got some bottles of blood and some clothes. He needed the blood if he used too much blood in combat. Wesker told him that this would me an easy assassination but Steve never underestimated his enemies, he had learned that while battling one of Wesker's experiments.

Then he got out of his room ready for the mission. ''it's a long way so we need to use tyrant speed to get there today'' Wesker said then they both started to run to California

Claire got out of her bed and sighed ''another dream about Steve, I wish he was here with me, right now.'' Then she wiped the tears from her cheek and got to the kitchen.

Claire got a glass of milk and some toast. She sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. She heard a knock on the door and yelled COMING.

She opened the door and was very shocked about what she saw. Steve was right in front of her, the boy she had dreams about and the boy she loved. Then she saw Wesker behind Steve she was about to ask what's was going on but Steve lifted her up by the neck and held her onto the wall.

''kill her Steve, kill her'' Wesker said in a cold voice.

''Yes father'' Steve answered in the same cold voice as Wesker.

Claire was completely shocked, was the boy she loved going to kill her? Steve took up his arm and got ready for a finishing blow.

Steve took this arm backwards and then forwards against her Chest, but it stopped right in front of her.

''What are you doing Steve! KILL HER!'' Wesker yelled

But Steve didn't move. There was a blink in his crimson eyes, they turned back to its original blue. He released his grip on Claire and got to his knees with his hands on his head.

He was getting memories, how he felt when he saw the umbrella agents killed his mother in front of him, the pain he felt on Rockford Island when they whipped him, and his love for Claire. He remembered everything.

Wesker was walking towards Steve to find out what was wrong but when he got Close Steve pouched him in the face as hard as he could and Wesker hit the wall behind him hard.

''you lied to me Wesker! And you're going to pay for it!'' Steve yelled. Then he turned to Claire who was still shocked and said '' Claire, hide.''

Claire did as he said and ran to her room but she didn't close the door she half closed it kneeled down and watched.

Wesker got off the floor and looked at Steve ''what are you talking about my son? I'm not lying to you, I'm just telling you what's true.''

Steve got very angry now '' I remember everything now! You are not my father and I'm not Steve Wesker! I'm Steve Burnside! Claire left me in the Antarctic because she thought I was dead! Not because she thought it would be easier to just leave me there!''

''so you remember, well then there is not point keeping you alive!'' Wesker said and charged towards Steve.

Steve could easily dodge Wesker's attack but had another plan. Wesker punched Steve in the stomach and Steve coughed up blood at Wesker.

Claire had to hold back a scream, she got tears in her eyes.

Wesker Smirked '' you are still too weak to put up a fight with me.''

Steve only got an evil smirked and laughed '' you remember what you told me about my blood?'' his smirk got wider ''look at your clothes.''

Wesker looked at his Clothes and saw the blood, but before he could wipe it off Steve made it burn. All of Wesker's cloths were burning and Wesker screamed. He ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Wesker where able to put out the fire on his clothes but he understood that he was too weak to fight Steve right now because if he hit Steve he would only get up more blood and then Steve's blood will only start to burn on him and he couldn't afford that.

''next time we meet I will kill you Steve!'' he treated and jumped out a window and landed on his feet and started to run with his Tyrant speed.

Steve was about to run after him but a hand took his wrist before he jumped out the window.

''Steve, please stay.'' Claire said and almost cried ''please, don't leave me!''

Steve turned around and hugged her. '' don't worry, I won't leave.''

Claire looked into Steve's eyes and said ''Steve… I love you too'' then she kissed him.

Steve kissed back and thought '' now I know what's true. Love doesn't make us weak, it makes us stronger.''

An: ok this one-shot is 2 days late :P I know I know, I'm lazy!

I will continue on Vampiric love this week. The chapters are going to be longer and maybe more detailed.

And for those that got angry for me making Leon a bitch in 'The Nameless' I deeply apologize I will make an OC next time I'm going to write something like that. And 'The Nameless' wasn't on the Resident Evil timeline. There are many things that show that it does not follow the timeline.


	2. Where Is Daddy?

An: oki, I promised Residentevilgirl to continue on this a month ago or smoothing like that and I really have a writer's block on my other stories so I thought that this was going to be a good opportunity to write on this, let just hope that I won't ruin the first part with this. xD

I Know What's True.

Chapter 2 : Where is Daddy?

Claire was happily standing by the kitchen stove and made some soup. She looked down on her hand and smiled at the golden ring on it. 3 years ago Steve proposed to her and she said yes.

Steve worked for Bssa with a rookie named Ricardo Erving ever since he got away from Wesker's grasp. Steve and Erving were on a mission around south Africa looking for a new bio-weapon Wesker had created.

Claire felt something pull her pants slightly and looked down to see her 3 year old daughter Tiffany holding her teedybear and looking up at her. She wears a little white dress that cover until her knees, her red hair was tied in a small ponytail.

'' Mommy, whes daddy? ''

Claire smiled to her daughter, kneeled and kisses her forehead '' He will soon be home dear. But you have to go to bed, it's late. ''

They walked into Tiffany's room and Tiffany climbed up on the bed, Claire sang a goodnight song and watched ad her Daughter peacefully slept

She went back to the kitchen and takes the soup from the stove. She got a bowl and turned on the TV, watching the news.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Claire got up and answered, Outside of the door stood Jill and Chris, they had sad expressions on their faces.

Claire smiled kindly at them '' Hey you two! Is something wrong? ''

Chris nodded and went inside '' Claire, you should sit down for this. It might come as a shook. ''

Claire sat down on the sofa and Jill sat down besides her while Chris sat on a chair '' You know that Steve and Erving are in Africa. Well something happened. ''

Claire's eyes widen '' Are they ok? ''

Chris shook his head '' We don't know….. All we know is that Erving is a traitor, Steve and Erving meet Wesker and we haven't heard from them since then, Erving had a tyrant bullet and shot Steve in the back. We don't know where he is or if he is alive. ''

Claire felt Tears running down her cheeks '' No….. This can't be true, it just can't! ''

Wrapped her arms around Claire and stroked her back '' Don't worry Claire we will find him. ''

Claire sobbed into Jill's shoulder and Chris watched the scene '' We can stay here for the night if you want to Claire. ''

She shook her head '' N-N-No, you don't have to….I -I will manage, t-t-thank you for telling me. ''

He looked doubtingly at his little sister '' Claire it's no problem, we will help you he… ''

'' No '' She interrupted her brother and looked at him in the eyes '' If you want to help me then find Steve! I can manage on my own! '' Claire breathed out and continued '' Just find him… that all you can do for me. ''

Chris nodded and got up from the chair '' Call me if you need something Claire. ''

Jill got up and smiled '' We will find him faster than you can imagine Claire. ''

'' Thank you ''

They left the room and Claire sat on the sofa. After a while she got into her room, her and Steve's room. She laid down on the double bed and looked on the other side, it felt so empty without him.

Claire fought back the tears and fell asleep.

_**IN the morning the next day**_

Claire woke up when she felt someone poking her back, she rolled around and saw Tiffany Standing there with her teedybear '' Mommy Whes daddy? ''

A tear rolled down Claire's cheek and she smiled sadly at her daughter '' He will come back soon dear, I know he will. ''

AN: ok this was VERY short and I know, the next chapter may be longer. Not sure, and if you liked it don't forget to thank ResidentEvilGirl, she wanted me to continue and I wouldn't have done if not she had asked me. And another important thing… R&R!


	3. He Left Us!

An: well, I have been dragging my feet on this one and I know I have…. Didn't have any ideas to this and Healing A Shattered Soul is also on a writer's block….. I will get writing when I get any ideas, I hope you forgive me :) well I hope that this makes up for it! :D

I Know What's True

Chapter 3: He Left Us!

An 18 years old Tiffany were standing in a blue university graduation grown and smiled as to the camera man who were taking the class picture.

Tiffany Burnside where the youngest in class and had a superior intelligence as her teacher said.

When the camera man had taken the picture the class split up to their families, Tiffany sighed and stretched, listening to the birds singing. She loved that they had the graduation outdoors, the fresh air helped her in her speech.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she was embraced in a hug.

'' Finally done with university! '' A to well know feminine voice said.

'' I don't know what you are so happy about Julia! Now we have to get work! ''

The arms left Tiffany's waist and she turned around to see her blond friend smiling at her, Julia was skinny and her blond hair went to her shoulders and she had the same blue graduation grown as Tiffany. Julia were Tiffany's best friend and she was six years older than iffany.

'' At least no homework! '' Julia smiled and clapped her hands.

'' Sometimes we may have t….. ''

Julia took her palm over Tiffany's mouth '' Be positive tiff! Do not have buts and maybe's, Think about the good stuff! ''

She just smiled at Julia and saw her mother and uncle Chris coming over to her, when her mom got close enough she hugged her daughter '' I'm so proud of you Tiff! Graduation at such young age. ''

Tiffany sighed '' How many people do you think have told me that by now? ''

Claire got out of the hug and smiled at her before looking at Julia '' Hello there Julia, long time no see. And congratulations!''

Julia smiled back '' Thank you Miss Burnside! ''

Tiffany flinched and clenched her fists at the name Burnside, the last name of her father, the one who left her family when she was young.

Claire saw this and whispered something into Chris's ear. He nodded and Claire smiled sadly at Julia '' Julia, there is something very important we have to tell Tiffany, can you please leave us for a sec? ''

Julia looked at Claire for a sec before leaving. Chris sighed and started to talk '' You know that I work of the Bssa, right? ''

Tiffany nodded and Claire continued '' Well your father…. ''

'' HE LEFT US! '' Tiffany screamed and when Chris shook his head she continued to shout '' If he loved us, then why did he leave! ''

Chris smiled at her sadly '' You father worked in the Bssa to Tiffany, but his partner Ricardo Erving was a traitor, he shot your father in the back and let Wesker take him. We never found his body so we don't know if he is alive. ''

Tiffany was shocked and felt tears rolling down her cheek. Claire hugged her daughter and stroked her back as she cried.

When Tiffany stopped crying she gently pulled and looked at her uncle '' I want to join the Bssa ''

Claire's pupils got wider '' No you are not young lady! I have already lost your father, I can't afford lose you to! ''

Tiffany swallowed and looked at her mother '' Mom, they took my father, the man how I was supposed to grow up with! When I know this how can you even think that I won't do anything? ''

Claire where about to protest but Chris stopped her '' Claire, she is an adult now. If she want to join the Bssa then I will allow her, but I will warn you, out there you won't find mercy, and it will also take much combat practice.

She just nodded and looked at them both '' When do I start? ''

An: okay, another small chapter but the intudoction is over now! :D the story will begin! :D  
R&R to make me work faster :P


	4. A Mission

An: Yay :D I got off my lazy ass and started to write this one again. This is going to be my first, adventure story so it will be kinda crappy xD I hope you guys don't mind :P This one is also kinda shot O.o you can tell by the name why if you know how I usually end my fanfiction's :P

I Know What's True: A mission

Tiffany where shooting at the practice dummies which looked like zombies. Her aim had become quite good and she usually hit the vital spots. But as uncle Chris kept on telling her, they were harder to hit when they where real.

Tiffany made a grimace and shot the last one and Chris nodded and had a satisfied smile on his lips '' You are improving fast, but there is one more thing I must test you in before sending you in a mission Tiff. You know that there is different infected. '''

She nodded '' Yes, mom told me about hunters and lickers, and also something about the G-virus. ''

'' Yes, we have caught one licker which we wanted to use on practicing new recruits. If it gets the upper hand we kill it or just stop it. Your goal is to kill it as fast as possible while using as less ammunition as possible. ''

'' Okay, what's the real problem here? ''

Chris smiled '' You are a smart one Tiff, well you are going into little…. You can say station where you have never been before, it will be unknown like it would be in a real mission. ''

Tiffany gulped, she knew that by know where she was she would have an advantage, but if there where places she haven't been then she would have problems, big problems.

Chris started to walk out of the room and Tiffany followed her uncle. They went out of the shooting range and into a room with some handguns and handgun ammo. She took one of them and two cases of ammunition. she looked at her uncle and he pointed at a door on the other end of the room.

Before she walked to the door she looked at Chris '' If something goes wrong, you will be there in an instance right? ''

He smiled and nodded '' Of course, I won't let you get close of dying Tiff. Not even close. ''

With a last small smile she turned around and went to the door, she checked her handgun for ammunition and took a deep breath. She burst through the door and held her gun looking for her target.

The room Tiffany had entered where full of desks and where the so called blood on the floor and walls. There where lockers on the right side and on the left side where some posters. she held her gun searching the room, she let it slide to her side and walked around. She saw some papers on one of the desks and went to look at it. She opened the file and started reading.

'' _The name "Licker" was given to this creature by the officers at the Raccoon Police Department for their incredibly long tongues. _

_Other changes from normal Zombies to Lickers are brain swelling and becoming visible, an increase in muscle development, and the total loss of skin. This new muscle tissue allows them to do many things that normal Zombies cannot. They can jump incredible heights and distances and move much more rapidly while their warped bone structure makes it more suitable for them to crawl about on all fours. The Licker also uses its talons to scale vertical structures and ceilings with ease. This allows the creature to use predator tactics to surprise their prey. These new hunting strategies also showcase its increased primal intellect. _

_Finally, its elongated tongue was shown to be enormously powerful, capable of piercing human flesh and often being used to decapitate its prey. Although naturally quiet and a master of ambushes, the presence of a Licker can often be hinted at by the sound of their raw flesh and claws scraping against whatever surface they happen to be crawling along, as well as a sibilant hissing sound. When attacking or incurring damage, a Licker will also make a variety of screeching sounds, producing a particularly agonized scream when killed. _

_Lickers have lost the use of their eyes entirely and cannot track prey by sight. Their super developed hearing however more than compensates for the loss. Upon detecting potential prey it will attack full force with teeth, tongue and claws, often alerting others of its kind in the vicinity as well. Weapons that emit very little sound, such as the bowgun, are especially useful against these blind B.O.W.'s. ''_

Tiffany smiled '' You have thought about everything haven't you uncle. ''

She sharply turned around when she heard an almost like a clicking sound and turned around. She didn't see anything of her pray but she still heard the clicking noise. Suddenly droll came down in front of her face and she looked up.

Tiffany gasped by the sight, in the roof it was a human like creature with a long and large tongue. She could see its large brain having small beats.

The creature ( or licker as it was called ) Let go off the roof and landed on its feet in front of her. She stepped back and it slowly walked towards her. Tiffany pointed her handgun at its brain and shot. The licker screeched and leaped at her, but she stepped to the right side and she heard the 'boom' from the locker. One of the lickers claws scratched had made a small wound on one of her cheeks.

She shot two bullets in its back but the licker didn't seem to affect it much. It turned around and shot its tongue at her. She let herself fall and presses her legs onto the locker and kicks off sending her under one desk. She saw the licker coming after her and crawled out on the other side. Tiffany got up and looked at the desks legs, they looked breakable. The licker stuch its head out and hissed at her preparing to shoot out its tongue, but before it could Tiffany kicked one of the desk legs and it broke. The desk fell over the licker. She stepped back and took a long breath.

Chris came into the room with a small smile on his face '' You did great Tiff, but now we have gotten some serious business to take care of. Follow me. ''

He turned around and started to walk out of the room with Tiffany close to him '' What business are we talking about here uncle? ''

'' Well, as you know me and your aunt Jill where going on a mission, but as she is pregnant I will need a replacement, and I want you to be the replacement. ''

Her eyes got wider '' Are you sure? I mean there is many more experienced and qualified for this. ''

'' It's really a simple mission, we are going to one of the Organizations prisons, where they held agents how where working against them. We are only going there to look for survivors and some files, and it would also be a good opportunity for you to know how it is in the real situation. But its your choice. ''

'' I would love to! ''

Chris smiled and they started to walk up some stairs '' I knew you would say that. ''

When they reached the top Chris opened a door and they walked through it. They were on the roof and there was an helicopter with a pilot inside on the roof.

Chris started to walk towards the helicopter and Tiffany followed '' I will tell you more about the mission in the helicopter. ''

They got in and the pilot started it. They soon began to get up in the air.

Tiffany smiled '' My first mission, this is going to be awesome. ''

An: Okay, the fighting scene could have been better but I have never been an action writer. So deal with it :P the ending could also be better, but with my intelligence it was the best I could get :P I also know that it's a small chance that they would capture a licker for agents to practice one but I really wanted some action in this, not only talking, talking, talking. :D

As said on many of my stories I will not continue on this ( or any of the other for that matter ) before I get at least one R&R :P So if you like this or any of my other stories then R&R :P


End file.
